Neglected Siblings Living Life
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Harry was born in 1977 and was pushed aside from his parents as they thought 2 sextuplets were the boy and girl-who-lived. Harry decides to live his own life even though his family thinks him a squib he is anything but. With the siblings he had raised. Now he will put up with the challenges the years will face when he comes back to face the Potters…


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Harry was born in 1977 and was pushed aside from his parents as they thought 2 sextuplets were the boy and girl-who-lived. Harry decides to live his own life even though his family thinks him a squib he is anything but. With the siblings he had raised. Now he will put up with the challenges the years will face when he comes back to face the Potters…

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Harry Sirius was born in 1977 and his Sextuplets Ignotus Remus, Euphemia Rosemary, Iolanthe Amelia and Dorea Alice had been pushed aside since the night of Halloween 1981. When their siblings Charlus James and Rosalina Lily had been paraded around by Dumbledore as the boy and girl who lived. When Harry was the one the older brother.

When the other children knew that Harry was the one to shield them and got Angel Wings for it that were white, turquoise, black, silver, purple and gold.

They also had many little siblings that Harry ended up caring for. Remus and Sirius helped when they could but James and Lily didn't want them around. Harry had named most of his siblings but Ignotus, Euphemia, Iolanthe, Dorea, Charlus and Rosalina. He had named the rest using the family tree and traditions to pick good names. He had snuck out and got an inheritance test done when he was 6.

The goblins where happy to help him since he was nice to them and they put some money from the Potter Vaults into a vault for Harry and his neglected siblings. He only took out 50 Galleons a month which was all he was allowed by Gringotts rules. That was too he got his inheritance test when he was 10. He had been surprised by his inheritance test:

 _ **Inheritance Test**_

 _Harry Sirius Potter_

 _ **Titles**_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Pendragon (By Magic)_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Emrys (By Magic)_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Romanov (By Magic)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Gryffindor (By Magic and Blood)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Slytherin (By Conquest)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell (By Magic and Blood)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Triple (By Magic)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Max (By Magic)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Blishwick (By Magic)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Burke (By Magic)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Sayre (By Conquest)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Stewart (By Conquest)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Ilvermorny (By Conquest)_

 _Lord of the Noble House of Gaunt (By Conquest)_

 _ **Vaults**_

 _Pendragon Vault_

 _Emrys Vault_

 _Romanov Vault_

 _Gryffindor Vault_

 _Slytherin Vault_

 _Peverell Vault_

 _Triple Vault_

 _Max Vault_

 _Blishwick Vault_

 _Burke Vault_

 _Sayre Vault_

 _Stewart Vault_

 _Ilvermorny Vault_

 _Gaunt Vault_

His sisters got the Matriarchal lines. Euphemia got Lady of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Le Fey, Iolanthe and Ignotus got to share the Peverell Vault as they were named after Ignotus and his daughter Peverell, Dorea got the Ancient and Noble House of Shafiq, Rowena got the Most Ancient and Royal House of Ravenclaw by Magic, Helga got the Most Ancient and Royal House of Hufflepuff by Magic. Godric shared the Gryffindor Vault and Salazar the Slytherin Vault.

Harry was able to get emancipated because of his royal titles. He was now waiting on his letter for Hogwarts even though he didn't want to go to Hogwarts he hoped another school would accept him and let him take his siblings with him. He already bought an apartment trunk for them and hired two house elves Honey and Ridley who helped look after them when Remus and Sirius couldn't get there. Remus was married to Severus Snape so Remus wasn't welcome often and Sirius married to Amelia Bones.

Suddenly several owls arrive for Harry lucky he was in the attic so that James and Lily couldn't see what he had gotten. He got an acceptance from Beauxbatons: France, Durmstrang Institute: Scandinavia, Scola Academy: Italy, Olympus Academy: Greece, Costa Academy: Spain, Hogwarts: Scotland, Irish Academy: Ireland, Ilvermorny: USA, Koldovstoretz: Russia, Israelia Academy, Pacha Academy: India, Imperial Academy: China, Castelo Academy: Brazil and the Victoria Academy of Magic in Australia.

He couldn't believe it he had been accepted into 14 schools. He looked at the courses that each school offered and he wanted a little bit of all the schools for teaching different courses. He decided to go to Durmstrang that offered Astronomy, Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, Charms, Dark Arts, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Bulgarian, Old Norse, Latin and History of Magic.

He would also take correspondent courses in Beauxbatons in French, Music, Art, Dance, Dutch, Danish, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes.

In Victoria Academy he would take Care of Magical Creatures, Mundane Studies, Maths, Geometry, Gobbledegook, Alchemy, and Mundane History.

In Scola Academy he would take Italian, Mermish, Biology, Broom Construction and German.

In Irish Academy he would take Irish, Gaelic, Calculus, Fencing, Wand Making/Wandlore, and Karate.

At Ilvermorny he would take English, Cultures, Physics, Cooking, Celtic, Elven, Gym and Algebra

At Koldovstoretz he would take Russian, Flying, Dwarven, Jewellery Design and Gargish

At Olympus Academy he would take Greek, Ancient Greek, Centaurian, Mythology and Healing

At Costa Academy he would take Enchanting, Techomagic, Spell Creation, Metal Work, and Spanish

At Israelia Academy he would take Hebrew, Persian, Ancient Persian, Ancient Egyptian, Curse Breaking, Warding and Arabic

At Pacha Academy he would do Indian, Hindi, Sanskirt, and Fairy

At Imperial Academy he would take Chinese, Japanese, Korean, Taekwondo and Tai Chi

At Castelo Academy he would take Portuguese, Woodwork, Philosophy and Sociology

He was quite happy with his chooses and his siblings would like being away from here. The schools all agreed he could do the courses as long as the course work didn't overwhelm him. He had boxes to send in his assignments.

So be went and got his wand it was Red Oak, Red Ash, Redwood, Black Ash, White Ash, Aspen, Ivy, Silver Lime, Ebony, Black Walnut. With a Phoenix Feather, Phoenix Tears, Basilisk Vernon, Grim Hair and Pegasus Feather. It was one of a kind. He got it in Italy custom made.

Harry heard Remus and Sirius downstairs and knew it was time to tell everyone he was going to Durmstrang. His siblings were in his trunk and so was everything else. He had his port-key and was ready to go.

Harry walked do knowing what was going to happen.

"Hey Pup", Sirius says with a smile

"Hey Cub", Remus says

James and Lily ignore him for Charlus and Rosalina.

"Why have you got your trunk?" Remus asks

"I am going to school. I got accepted into Durmstrang and I leave immediately", Harry says

"You're a squib and your not going to school for dark arts!" James yells

"I am. I have already sorted everything out. I am leaving and not coming back", Harry says calmly

"Pup why?" Sirius asks

"I don't belong here", Harry replies

"Your not going to school for Dark Arts!" Lily says

"Disown me then", Harry says

"Fine. I Lord James Fleamont Potter herby disown Harry Sirius from the Potter, Gryffindor, Peverell bloodline. So smote it be!" James says

Harry feels peace go over him he was finally free. He still could feel the Gryffindor and Peverell rings on his finger. So he knew James hadn't taken that since it was by magic.

"Goodbye then", Harry says walking away, "By the way your other children are coming with me so you better disown them too they are going to Durmstrang"

He hears James curse his name and that off his siblings. Sirius and Remus rush after Harry.

"Harry come with me I will look after you. I know what it is like to be disowned", Sirius says softly

"I am happy with my chooses Uncle Sirius, Uncle Remus", Harry says

"Where are your siblings?" Remus asks

"In my apartment trunk. I hired two house elves to help care for them. It has just been me since they have been born", Harry replies, "I am emancipated I can make my own decisions"

"I know I can't stop you. Be careful Pup and keep in touch?" Sirius asks

"I will", Harry says

Harry hugs Sirius and Remus.

"Goodbye for now. Say hello to Aunt Amelia and Uncle Sev for me and explain things", Harry says

"We will", Remus says

"Gold Blade", Harry says activating the port-key and disappearing from England for what would be a few years…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

 **Who do you think Harry's girlfriends/Boyfriends will be there will be 14 one for each title:)**

* * *

 _ **James and Lily's Children**_

1\. Harry Sirius Potter (1977) (Real Boy-who-lived)

2\. Ignotus Remus Potter (1980)

3\. Euphemia Rosemary Potter (1980)

4\. Iolanthe Amelia Potter (1980)

5\. Dorea Alice Potter (1980)

6\. Charlus James Potter (1980) (Thought to be the boy-who-lived)

7\. Rosalina Lily Potter (1980) (Thought to be the girl-who-lived)

8\. Godric Henry Potter (1981)

9\. Salazar Hardwin Potter (1981)

10\. Rowena Faith Potter (1981)

11\. Helga Gracie Potter (1981)

12\. Abraham Frank Potter (1982)

13\. Ralston Fleamont Potter (1982)

14\. Violet Marlene Potter (1983)

15\. Magnolia Hope Potter (1984)

16\. Marigold Grace Potter (1985)

17\. Dahlia Morgana Potter (1986)

18\. Bluebell Lunabella Potter (1986)

19\. Pandora Sarah Potter (1987)


End file.
